


A Double-Edged Sword

by Julyza



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cameos, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Descent into Madness, Drabble Collection, Gen, Headcanon, Mental Instability, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Antagonist, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julyza/pseuds/Julyza
Summary: Blood bending could save as much as it could kill, before he was Amon, he was Noatak, one of the best doctors in Republic City. A series of 100 word drabbles taking place before the Book 1.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Noatak laughed after stopping another person from hemorrhaging to death.

His mother would be proud of him, maybe his brother as well, but he could never return to that house, not if his father still haunted it.

He had been trained to kill and bend people to his will, but with the sponsorship of the late Chieftess Huian and the Headmaster of the Yugoda Medical Institute, he could put his curse to good use.

Blood bending had saved countless live -and would continue doing so- even after the Avatar had banned it.

Yakone wasted his ability as a crime lord.


	2. Chapter 2

It was unethical for the twenty-three-year-old doctor to remove little Asami Sato's fire bending ,but given how much danger she will be if Hiroshi Sato were discovered with a bending child, it was for the best .

Noatak ---gifted with a talent of blood bending, a medical degree, combat training and surprising luck in building up a revolution--- was now the only other mortal who could remove bending.

All thanks to the Hospital Director, Lord Nakamura, who let him read his daughter-in-law's collection of ancient water bending tomes.

The theory had been written by a master healer ---who had also invented chi-blocking--- with blood bending as strong as his in the days of Avatar Wan.

Chi-Blocking can make an adult's bending become dormant for up to five days according to the tests Noatak ---and the former Earth Kingdom Army Lieutenant he spars with--- did. Blood bending, according to the theory, could make them a non-bender permanently ---and sometimes painlessly--- no matter their age.

In the days of Avatar Aang's one-year old successor ---whoever that might be ,Doctor Noatak ---as the radical leader called Amon--- can painlessly remove an infant's bending even before it manifests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is longer than I planned this chapter to be, like 100 words longer… and definitely more Alternative Universe than feasible gaps in canon.
> 
> This Lord Nakamura would be the unnamed husband of the Councilwoman and granddad to Misao Nakamura, my OC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implies and mentions illegal abortions

Noatak's bending could stop a miscarriage just as easily as it could cause one. At twenty-five, he learned he can blood bend a spontaneous miscarriage.

There were exactly three midwives who conducted secret abortions in the city, but the risk of being caught and contracting septicemia were enough for Her to seek him out.

He makes no smart comments, he'd rather not end up like Mrs. Fan over at tenth street.

Noatak, however, has something Fan didn't: leverage against the Chief of Police.

No matter how much Lin Beifong tried to hide her identity, her scars always gave her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the fics which feature Linzin having a baby Tenzin didn't know about, or pretended didn't exist.
> 
> Amon/Noatak is twenty-eight, putting this drabble two years before Jinora was born, thus being twelve years before Book 1.


	4. Chapter 4

Noatak is twenty-two when he becomes the vigilante known as Amon.

Amon was an alias of a different man. Amon, the original that is, had been one of the unofficial leaders of the fledgling Equalist movement.

Noatak studied Amon. His history, his vocal tone and even all those subtle unimportant things that had made his subject himself.

It was the perfect disguise.

Scarred beyond recognition and the non-bending bastard son of Yakone, no one suspected he had been replaced by Noatak.

In the end, no one, not even his most loyal friend, the Lieutenant, could tell 'Amon' was an imposter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered how Noatak created the Amon persona, it sounded way too legit to just be a made up person, and ta-da, this drabble was born.


	5. Chapter 5

“I heard that Million Yuan Mao, the pimp who used to launder money for Yakone on the olden days, was found dead last night.”

That was quite an interesting conversation between two mothers-to-be during the ante-natal clinic, Noatak thought to himself.

“That’s not all, the copper says Mao was screaming about a spirit in a _Noh_ mask who took his bending.” Another heavily pregnant woman interjected.

“Amon strikes again, Ling. I hope he pays a visit to that mudslinging bastard in the Triple Threats.”

Noatak smiled, pretending he was simply happy at looking at the results of his next patient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: non-explicit hate crime against two gay men…also non-explicit death.

Homophobia. The word used to describe everything from petty insults to this, beating two men to death for loving each other. These acts of violence sickened Noatak, and Amon would make sure this didn’t happen once the Equalists take charge.

Nurse Nakamura and her boy toy, the Fire Prince, had found them outside the secret bar were queer people could be ‘free to be themselves.’

He tried his best, but in the end not even blood bending could save the two lovers.

The two men, Lord Akira Nakamura, and the man he loved, Jin Leong, died holding each other’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, accidental future spoilers for my other fic. I was inspired by season 3 of La Casa de las Flores/House of Flowers were *spoiler alert* a character is quite literally beaten to death by homophobic drunks, one of them being his lover.
> 
> The drabble series is marked as completed as in I don’t know when I will add more drabbles, and I don’t want you to feel that disappointed when I don’t finish it.


	7. Chapter 7

“You have blood on your forehead.” the midwife assisting him handed him a handkerchief.

“Work hazard, much like the fluids on your dress,” Noatak reiterated as she rolled her eyes and made her way to the back rooms in search of a spare uniform.

Nurse Nakamura was the only nurse to find out about his blood bending. She knew about the scrolls and tomes where it detailed the use of blood bending in surgery. Surprisingly, the infamous Princess Mimi could keep her mouth shut.

If she didn’t, he’d make sure to tell the Lieutenant to leave her pretty face unmarred.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be working on my WIPs (which I would love for y'all to check out), and I am ,but I have this headcanon that Amon/Noatak was a doctor before becoming the leader of the Equalists... and that was how this drabble series was born.
> 
> I will be sprinkling canon characters, some of the OCs in my other Legend of Korra WIP( Misao of the Fire Nation) and a shit-ton of headcanons I have.
> 
> Please leave some comments and I hope y'all are playing it safe in this pandemic.


End file.
